ABSTRACT: Coordination Core The Coordination Core will support and drive the administrative functions of the Stanford Tissue Mapping Center. Biospecimen collection will be monitored for milestone metrics, sample integrity, and the appropriate collection of associated medical data. Specimen characterization, data generation, QC analysis, and the collection of metadata will be tracked. Biospecimens, data, and metadata will be submitted to the HuBMAP Tissue Core and HIVE. These activities will be performed in conjunction with the NIH and other centers of HuBMAP. Our PIs have successful track records and experience with large-scale collaborative research such as ENCODE and eGTEx. Our Core will draw upon this expertise to coordinate the efforts within our Tissue Mapping Center and with the efforts of the HuBMAP consortium.